Whole again
by thunderbird5
Summary: There's this girl who met her flyboy in the most traumatic way.


Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But no, they belong to someone else.

Thank you to lamsey2010 for helping me.

This story is for **Darkflame's Pyre.**

I am waiting here on the beach on Tracy Island for Scott and it's killing me. Will he tell me to leave and hate me forever? Does he still love me? What will he do? I can't live without him.

I will never forget the day I met Scott Tracy.

I had been walking along a costal footpath when in the distance I saw the most picturesque lighthouse. Luckily when I asked the owner if I could go to the top and look at the view, he agreed. The creaky metal spiral staircase which lead to the top of the lighthouse, seemed very old and in much need of repair.

I eventually found myself standing on the balcony of this really beautiful lighthouse. I stood listening to the sea as it crashed against the rocks below, the wind howled around the top of the lighthouse, in turn swirling through my hair.

Suddenly the railing I was leaning against gave way, the sound of rusty metal breaking away from its foundations echoed between lonely rocks semi submerged in the ocean, filling my ears with terrifying screeches.

I felt myself slide down what was left of the railing until my hands stopped at what I believed to be a handrail attached by only a thread, I have never screamed like I had done. It seemed like forever. I was being whirled around hanging on for my life, how the rail had managed to stay attached for that long was a miracle. I had started to cry, I couldn't scream anymore. My throat was hurting so much and my voice was now only a soft squeak. My screams couldn't have gone unheard as I had thought, although I hadn't heard them arrive. International Rescue had come to save me.

A calm voice startled me from my terror. Looking up I had seen the face of the owner of the voice I was hearing. His hand was stretched out to me. I was too scared to let go of the doomed railing. I was so scared and convinced I was going to die that day.

Then I looked into his eyes and saw that he was determined to save my life, I knew then he would never let me fall. Reaching out my right hand, I saw him as his body came over the edge and then he had me. I was holding onto his arms as he held me, looking past him I saw another man holding onto his legs, slowly they pulled me back to where it had all started.

My legs wouldn't support me so Scott carried me down all those stairs and out of the lighthouse. I was checked over by the man who had pulled us both back up. He had told me his name was Virgil and then both he and Scott introduced me to the others. I found out they were all brothers. Scott gave me his number and the rest is history.

I can't live without Scott he is the one for me. I should say sorry for being so rude, I know what he does for a living it wasn't fair on him. Maybe he will let me be apart of it too. If he was so determined to save my life that day, then who am I to take away the job he loves so much from him? I'll let things cool down a bit and then see what Scott decides to do.

I didn't realize that I had began to daydream about Scott until someone blocked out my sunlight. Looking up I saw Scott holding out his hand for me to take. Taking his hand I let him help me up onto my feet, I couldn't help to wonder what he was about to do or say to me. Walking me over to a huge rock Scott made me sit down onto it.

Then he got down onto one knee and looked straight at me. I stared at Scott, as I did I got a odd feeling that he was about to ask me something.

"Jess, I know that we've both gone through some tough times. That your upset about the job I do,"

Letting my head down I felt so horrible. I knew way back then that Scott had been working for International Rescue, he had told me himself. I don't know why I had gotten upset and why I had just left him the way I did. I nearly took a tumble off the rock when Scott touched my hand softly to make me look up at him again. "I love you Jess and I know that you love me to. So..."

Digging in his jeans pocket he took out a black box, opening it he took my hand in his, "Will you marry me?"

Looking down at the ring in still in it's box in Scott's hand I thought, 'I can't believe it, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my entire life.' Looking up I saw him smiling down at me. 'Yes, he had just asked me to marry him! You have no idea how long I had been waiting for that question!'

Smiling up at him I said. "Yes, I'll marry you Scott Tracy. I'll never ever leave your side, no matter what. I'll always be there for you like you've always been there for me. I'm sorry for going off the way I had."

Letting Scott put the ring on my finger I through myself against him causing him to fall backwards into the sand. Pulling myself away, I looked down at him, "Guess you didn't expect that one coming!" Holding out my hand to Scott I helped him onto his feet and let him put his arm around me.

Walking back to the Villa I saw his brothers standing at the pool, they were watching us. It looked like they were searching for something and I have a feeling that I know exactly what it is. Lifting my hand I showed them the ring. Then as one they came running. I just about managed to dodge them all as they made a grab for us. Unfortunately Scott didn't move fast enough! They had caught him. Now that's the only time I won't stand by his side!

Feeling a huge grin make it's way onto my face I tried to run past I didn't get to far though, I didn't see Tin-Tin and Penny come out of nowhere and so I ran straight into them both. I was doomed. Before I new it I was sent flying through the air and into the pool. Clothes and all. What a day! I'll always remember it and love it.

I'm home this is my family now and what a great family they all are. Oh, what an amazing husband I have. Yes, Scotty boy had become my flyboy.


End file.
